Tony and Ziva
by ncisgirl18
Summary: Tony's survival


Tony and Ziva

Ziva gets a call from Mcgee that Tony is in hospital. His apartment blew up. Will he survive?

0900

Tony and Bishop and Mcgee were sitting at their desks. Mcgee was typing, Bishop was staring at Tony as Tony was sitting zoned out, "Mcgee, what's wrong with Tony?" Mcgee stopped typing, "Zoe dumped Tony. Tony is in pain because Ziva didn't come back and Zoe broke up with Tony." Bishop nodded, "My friend lost her boyfriend then she killed her self 2 weeks after that." Tony chuckled, "I'm over Ziva and Zoe. I'm not going to kill myself. If I was going to, you could have Ziva show up at my apartment. That could stop me from killing myself."

Gibbs walked by to elevator, "Gear up, we got a dead body at Woodland apartment." Tony and team followed Gibbs into elevator.

0925

Team arrived to crime scene. Bishop covered her nose, "Oh, my god. What is that smell?" "Pile of poop." Tony pointed to pile of poop where dog was right there. "Oh. It smells awful." "You will get used to it." Mcgee replied. Mcgee walked to body, "Tony, you need to see this." Tony walked up, "What is..Zoe?" Zoe was found dead. "Bishop's right." "Oh, I'm right? That you're going to kill yourself later?" Tony looked up at Bishop, "No. I'm not over Ziva yet." Bishop walked close to Tony, "Do you love Ziva?" "Oh, my god! Bishop. Can we focus?" Tony's face turned red. "I can see your red face that means you love her." Mcgee started laughing. "Fine! I'm in love with…" Tony stopped as Gibbs showed up, "What hell are you doing? Get back to work!" "We'll talk about this, Bishop." Mcgee and team got back to work. "Bishop, if you told Abby, I will tell Mcgee your secret." Bishop pointed finger at Tony, "No, Tony." Tony whispered, "Mcgee is married to Abby." "What?" "Shh! He can't know I told you." "Get back to work!" Gibbs barked.

1000

Team arrived back at their desk. Mcgee walked up to Tony's desk, "What did you tell Bishop?" "Nothing. Just a gossip." "What gossip?" "Nothing." "Did you tell Bishop?" "What? NO! Bishop dumped Jake." Bishop stomped on desk with her hand, "Tony! Mcgee, you're married to Abby right?" Silence. "Uh oh," Bishop and Tony got back to work immediately. Mcgee turned around, "Boss! Bishop and Tony gossip everything. So yes, I'm married to Abby." Gibbs nodded, "I know." Tony and Bishop gasped. "What? You knew?" "Yes, I saw news in newspaper 8 months ago." "You didn't say anything." "Update on Zoe?" Mcgee cleared throat, "Ziva...I mean Zoe. Sorry, Tony." "No problem." "Zoe was Agent for long time. She filled order to stay 200 miles away from Tony." "What?" Tony stood up, "Why could she do that?"

Bishop walked up to plasma, "I don't want to say this but she came to my house and she told me what was going on. She thought Tony was stalking her but I didn't believe her. She had a stalker. She said if a stalker killed me it's Tony." "Excuse me?! I was here whole time before her death. I didn't kill her." "Well, she thought you were but I know it was not you, Tony." Bishop's phone rang. Bishop answered, "Bishop." "I have…." Bishop switched to speaker. "Murdered your husband, Jake! All I want is you." Stranger hang up. Bishop closed phone, "That was a stalker. It's not you, Tony. Mcgee did you trace number?" "Yes, I got it. It's 20 miles from here."

Mcgee and Tony and Bishop drove to a place where the stalker was. The stalker grabbed Bishop and pointed gun at Bishop's head. Mcgee and Tony took out gun, "NCIS! Put gun down and let her go." "Never. She is hot chick." Bishop stomped foot. "Ow!" Stalker let Bishop go as Tony shot him in head. Mcgee put gun away then walked to Bishop, "Are you okay, Bishop?" Bishop nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry for telling Tony that you're married." "You're welcome." "Oh and…" "Don't, Bishop." "Tony is in love with Ziva." "Darn it! You're a bastard!" Tony got in car and drove away. "That was our ride."

1800

Tony arrived back to his apartment. Bishop texted Tony, "Hey, Tony. I'm sorry about arguing with you. I should never told anyone your secrets. Now Abby, Gibbs and everyone knows about secrets." Tony texted Bishop back, "I'm sorry too, Bishop. See you tomorrow." Bishop texted back, "See you tomorrow." kinny wire. Tony's phone rang. Tony answered then two seconds later bomb went off. Tony heard tinkling sound, he walked to where sound came from. Tony's phone rang. Tony answered then 2 seconds later bomb went off.

1830

Mcgee and team arrived at Dinozzo's apartment. They walked inside building. Bishop snapped picture of bomb, "Tony is luckily to be alive. He's in hospital. Abby and Palmer are there and Tony is in surgery right now." Mcgee place bomb in evidence bag, "Yeah. Maybe he saw bomb then he took over." "Um, Mcgee. It has a phone. His phone went off and it cause this bomb go off." Bishop replied. "Good point. I see note over there on table." Bishop walked over then picked note up, "Hey, Tony. It's me, Ziva. I came over to warn you that someone is coming to kill you. So please if you see this, call me. I think he didn't see this note." Mcgee nodded, "I'll call Ziva." Mcgee dialed Ziva. Ziva answered, "Hey, Mcgee. I'm on way to Tony's apartment." "Actually….He's in hospital because bomb went off. He didn't see the note." Ziva nodded, "Do you need me there or do you need me at hospital with him?" "Why don't you go to hospital to be with Abby and Palmer." "Okay." Ziva hang up then turned around then drove to hospital. Gibbs walked in, "Anything?" Bishop handed note to Gibbs, "You need to see this." Gibbs read note, "Someone wanted Tony dead." "Ziva is on way to hospital." Mcgee replied.

1930

Ziva walked in waiting room and she saw Abby and Palmer sitting on sofa. Ziva took deep breath then walked up to Abby, "Hey, Abby and Jimmy." Abby looked up, "Oh my god, Ziva." Abby stood up then hugged Ziva, "You heard news?" "Yes, Mcgee called me. 4 hours ago, I left note to warn him that someone wants him dead. He didn't see note." Ziva replied. "Well, we should put him in protective custody. He's still in surgery." Ziva sat down. Abby sat down, "When did you get here?" "I arrived in DC this morning." Palmer stood up, "Tony is out of surgery." Abby stood up, "Ziva. I don't want to say this. I overheard Tony and Ellie gossip. I heard that Tony is in love with you." Ziva stood up, "Well. I have his 3 year old daughter, Tali." Tali showed up, "Mummy."

"Tali. How did you get here?" Day Care taker came up, "I'm so sorry, Ziva. She managed to escape, I'll take her back, if you want to." "No need. I'll take her to meet her father here." "Papa!"

Abby walked to Tony's room. Ziva sat in chair next to Tony, "Well, we'll have to wait until Tony wakes up." Tony awoke up when he heard fomar and sweet voice, "Ziva?" Ziva laughed, "Yes, Tony." "What happened?" "You're lucky to be alive, Tony. I left you a note that I was warning you that someone wants you dead. Then when I left, I saw someone walked into building but I hoped they didn't walk into your apartment. Tony, you have 3 year old daughter."

Tony looked down to see Tali, "Hi, Tali." "Hi, Papa." Ziva picked her up, "I was driving to your apartment until Mcgee called me what happened." The machine beeped. Ziva looked up at machine, "Your blood pressure is high. Your heart rate is over 100." The machine went off. Doctors came in, "He have bleeding somewhere." Doctors took Tony to OR. Abby sat down in waiting room, "Great, we have wait again." Ziva sat down with Tali on her lap, "Don't worry, Abby. He will survive. Where's Palmer?" "He left to NCIS. Ducky needs him back." Abby replied.

2200

Abby and Ziva arrived back to NCIS. Mcgee looked up to see Ziva and Abby, "Hey, how's Tony?" "Worst. He had brain bleeding. He's in coma." Ziva replied. Bishop stood up, "Abby, let's go down to lab." "Right. We need to find out who tried to kill Tony." Abby and Bishop walked down to lab. Ziva walked up to Mcgee, "Thank you for calling me. I thought Tony should be home and he could seen note then he could get out of there then call me." Mcgee nodded, "Well, he had phone. He didn't know there was a bomb until he answered phone call." "We will get whoever tries to kill Tony. Mcgee. I think we should not trust doctors or nurses." "Why?" "Because people can dress up as doctor or nurse then they can kill patient." "Oh, good point. Maybe, you and Tali should be with Tony so he will be safe." Ziva nodded, "Yeah. If nobody is with him, something could happen to him."

2230

Ziva walked in Tony's room. Tony was still in coma and nurse was changing IV. Ziva sat down next to Tony. "Are you his wife?" Nurse asked. "I'm his girlfriend." Ziva replied. Nurse walked out. Day Care taker came in with Tali, "Hey, here's Tali." Tali sat on Ziva's lap. "Thank you." Daycare taker left room. "Mummy, I want to go home." Ziva ran though Tali's hair with her fingers, "Well, we are sleeping here. I brought blankets." Ziva noticed Tony's fingers moving. Ziva put Tali down then stood up to see if Tony is awaking up. Nurse came in, "Is everything okay?" "Um, yeah. His fingers are moving. I think he's waking up." Tony's hand moved slowly to Ziva's hand. "You're right. He's about to awake up." Machines went off. Again. Nurse sighed, "Not again. Maybe not yet." Ziva left room with Tali to allow doctors rush into room then they started CPR. Bishop walked up, "What happened?" "He coded. Bishop, can you take Tali home? She's scared." Ziva gave Tali to Bishop. Bishop held her and grabbed bag, "Sure, I will. Call me when he wakes up?" "Yeah."

Bishop and Tali left Hospital. Tony came back to life. Doctor came out, "He's fine now. And he just woke up." "Really?" Doctor left. Ziva texted Bishop and Mcgee and Abby and others, "Tony's awake." Ziva walked into a room, "Hey." Tony looked up, "Hey, Ziva." Ziva sat down, "Your hand moved to me then you coded." Tony chuckled, "Yeah then I awoke up. Where's Tali?" "Home with Bishop. It's past her bedtime. Bishop will bring her in morning." "Before I coded, I heard you said you're my girlfriend. Is that true?" Ziva's mouth dropped open, "Yes. I'm your girlfriend and you have a daughter."

"Did you guys find out who tried to kill me?" "Not yet." Bishop came in with blood on her head. Ziva stood up, "Bishop. What happened? Where's Tali?" Bishop groaned, "Someone knocked me with gun. I heard Tali screaming. Someone kidnapped her and said she's his daughter." Ziva sighed then finds out who was trying to kill Tony, "I know who's trying to kill Tony." "Who?"

"Do you remember Michael?" Ziva asked. Tony gasped, "The guy who kidnapped you 5 years ago." "Yes. Michael wants to marry me and wants to have kids with me. I told him I'm married to Tony. He said he will kill you. I'll call Mcgee." Mcgee came in, "Hey. I just got here. What do you….Bishop, what happened?" "Michael happened." "Same guy who kidnapped you from 5 years ago?" "Yes. He took our daughter."

0800

Ziva walked in Tony's room and Tali was sitting on chair, "Tali?" Tali ran to Ziva, "Mummy." Ziva picked Tali up, "When did you get here alone?" "He's behind you." Ziva turned around, "Michael." Ziva put Tali down, "You're…" Michael knocked Ziva out then took Ziva and Tali out to car. Tony awoke up to discover Tali was gone. Mcgee and Bishop came in, "Thank god, you're alive." "Where's Tali?" "Michael took Ziva and Tali." Bishop replied, "We need to take you into custody." "Well, I felt something like needle go into my arm." Machine went off. "Michael did something to Tony." Mcgee replied.

0900

Mcgee and Bishop arrived in bullpen. Abby stood up from sitting in chair, "Is Tony okay? Where's Ziva?" "Ziva and Tali are kidnapped by Michael. Tony is fine. He nearly died from blood clot." Bishop replied, "And he's asking for you." "Really?" "Yes, he said you're his sister." "What? I told him not to tell anyone. I guess our secret is out."

0925

Abby walked in Tony's room, "Hey, Tony." "Hey. If I wasn't in bed, I could have stopped Michael." Abby sat down, "Tony, it's not your fault. He's one who tried to kill you." Tali came in room, "Papa!" Ziva came in, "I told you not to run off." "How did you escape from Michael?" Tony asked. "I shot him in head." Ziva replied. Ziva walked up then kissed Tony." "Now Mcgee owns me 20 bucks!" Abby replied. Abby left hospital.

A year later 1300

Ziva and Tony got married. Ziva is 8 ½ months pregnant with Tony's baby. Ziva walked up to Tony's desk, "Tony, I invited everybody to Tali's 4th birthday party." "Yeah, sweetcheeks. You're 38 weeks and you will have baby 2 weeks after Tali's birthday." Ziva felt pain in stomach, "My mother had me 2 weeks early." Ziva placed hand on stomach. "Are you in labor?" "I do not know."

1700

Ziva, Tony and Tali arrived at Bishop's house. Ziva was still feeling pain in stomach. "What's wrong with Ziva?" "I don't know. She was like this for 4 hours." "TONY!" Tony walked to where was Ziva was. "My water broke." Tony drove Ziva to hospital. Ziva gave birth baby boy 20 minutes later, "His name is Thomas." Tony kissed Ziva, "Thomas, it is."

two days later 1200

Tony and Ziva arrived home with Thomas. Tali ran up to window, "Abbie! Mommy's home!" Tony entered house, "Hello, Tali." Ziva sat down with Thomas in her arms. Tali sat next to Ziva and her brother, "Is that my brother?" "Yes, this is your new brother, Thomas." "Can I hold him?" "Yes, be careful." Ziva put Thomas in Tali arms.

2300

Ziva and Tony tucked Tali in bed, "Goodnight, Tali." "Goodnight, Mum and Papa." Ziva and Tony kissed Tali. Tony and Ziva entered their bedroom. Tony lied down in bed, "Well, we survived. I nearly died." Ziva lied down next to Tony, "Yes, you did almost died. If you died, Thomas wouldn't been born."

Ziva kissed Tony then went to sleep. Tony kissed Ziva then pulled her close to him then went to sleep.

The End.


End file.
